Guardian Angel
by Kim-fam
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi Kim Taehyung selain kebahagiaan Jungkook-nya. Menjaga senyum itu agar terus tersemat di wajah lugu sang kekasih. Walau sifat manja Jungkook terkadang membuat dirinya dan Jimin kewalahan, tapi Taehyung sudah berjanji. Dia akan selalu melindungi Jungkook-nya. [Taehyung x Jungkook - TaeKook; BoyxBoy Story; AU]


"Kau pulang?"

Taehyung mengangguk seraya berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga, menaiki tangga melewati begitu saja tanpa menjawab sapaan dari sang Mama. Hari ini Taehyung lelah, ingin beristirahat dan mungkin ia akan mencoba tidur selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Tae…"

Langkah Taehyung berhenti dipertengahan tangga, ia membalikkan badan melihat Mama yang telah berdiri dari sofa.

"Jungkook _ie_ —"

Tubuh Taehyung berubah kaku.

"...dia apa kabar?" Suara Mama menghilang diakhir kalimat.

Jeda sejenak hingga sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jimin memutuskan untuk melepas alat bantu dari tubuh Jungkook."

Raut wajah tua itu menatap Taehyung tak mengerti, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sudah hampir satu tahun—" Taehyung menelan salivanya sukar, berusaha tetap mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya. "Jungkook tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun."

"Kenapa? Masalah uang? Kita bisa membantu secara—"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak." Ia menyela cepat, "Mama juga begitu. Jimin kakaknya Jungkook. Dia satu-satunya keluarga Jungkook. Dia lebih berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk Jungkook. Dan, dia—" Suara Taehyung bergetar, Mama menatapnya iba. "…Jimin meminta dokter mencabut alat bantu di tubuh Jungkook."

"Kapan?"

"Sore nanti."

"Sayang..." Mama berbisik pelan. "Jangan menangis."

Tawa Taehyung terurai seraya mengusap airmata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya. "Seberapa sedihnya diriku, semuanya tidak akan sebanding seperti yang Jimin rasakan." Katanya serak. "Jungkook satu-satunya keluarga yang Jimin miliki. Aku tahu dia mengalami fikiran berat sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Jungkook untuk selama-lamanya. Dan katanya —katanya, keputusan seperti ini lebih baik daripada membuat Jungkook menderita dengan seluruh alat di tubuhnya."

"Dokter akan melepaskan semua alat bantunya sore ini?"

Taehyung menghela, "Ya." Ia mengangguk ringan lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak sekuat Jimin yang bisa melihat langsung bagaimana detak jantung Jungkook menghilang dari layar pendeteksi, Ma."

"Sayang—"

"Mama, aku sudah mencoba dan aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melihat Jungkook yang mungkin menjadi terakhir kalinya untuk bisa kulihat wajahnya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa." Suara Taehyung bergetar, "Aku tidak sekuat Jimin. Aku… tidak bisa."

"Sudah. Jimin pasti mengerti. Kalian sudah bersahabat dari SMP, 'kan?" Mama tersenyum. "Istirahatlah. Pergi ke kamar dan tidur."

Taehyung mengangguk, bibirnya terkulum. "Mama…"

"Ya?" Mama menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menetapi janji untuk menjadikan Jungkook sebagai menantu Mama."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik melanjutkan langkah menaiki anakan tangga. Seberapapun Taehyung menguatkan diri untuk tetap tenang, dan seberapa besarnya ia untuk berfikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja Taehyung bisa merasakan getaran kecil di tubuhnya. Hela nafas terdengar berat di sepanjang langkah. Jemari Taehyung bergetar ketika membuka pintu.

Buruk —Taehyung tak pernah merasa bisa selemah ini.

Aroma citrus memasuki indera penciumannya ketika melangkah memasuki kamar. Ruang persegi panjang yang penuh dengan warna abu-abu terpampang jelas di kedua mata Taehyung. Gitar-gitar tersusun rapi disudut ruangan. Ada gitar milik Jungkook —berwarna cokelat dengan beberapa tempelan wajah anggota Coldplay di badan gitar. Jungkook selalu meninggalkannya di sini setelah mereka bermain gitar bersama, karena esoknya mereka pasti akan melakukannya lagi.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati meja belajar. Ia ingat ada beberapa tugas dari kampus yang belum terselesaikan. Beberapa hari terakhir, detak jantung Jungkook terus menurun, tak pernah stabil dan terkadang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Jimin panik bukan kepalang. Karena itu, Taehyung bergantian menjaga Jungkook ketika Jimin akan masuk demi kuliahnya.

Jungkook mengalami gejala mati otak setelah tertabrak mobil di hari penerimaan penghargaan Jimin. Anak itu —Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi ia yakin Jungkook tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik ketika menaiki sepeda. Ia selalu ceroboh, kekanak-kanakkan, manja, tidak pernah mau mendengar peringatan dari orang lain, selalu merasa bahwa dirinya benar dan —Taehyung menyukainya.

Jungkook yang seperti itu —Taehyung selalu mencintainya.

Taehyung membuka laci meja. Jemarinya meraih sebuah buku usang berdebu. Buku yang telah ia lupakan selama empat tahun terakhir. Pada halaman pertama senyuman Taehyung terurai tipis bagaimana melihat rupa bahagia Jungkook menaiki sepeda. Taehyung merekam jelas gambar bahagia Jungkook yang tertawa lebar melihat sepeda barunya.

Kala itu, di bulan Juni. Penerimaan murid baru.

###

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin tidak percaya. "Aku bukan anak SMP yang harus di antar ke sekolah, _hyung_."

"Naiklah, Kook." Jimin menekan kalimatnya. "Taehyung sudah lama menunggu." Katanya seraya melihat Taehyung di depan pintu gerbang.

"Tapi, aku sudah SMA, _hyung_!"

"Jungkook, naik!" Jimin menggeram. "Dengarkan kata-kata _hyung_ -mu sekarang atau kau mau _hyung_ tinggalkan di sini? Terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah, huh?!"

Jungkook mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Melihat jauh ke arah gerbang yang terbuka, tak sedikitpun bergeming mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Terserah. Hidup saja sendiri!" Jimin berdesis tajam. Ia menggerakkan kayuhan sepeda lalu berlalu cepat melewati Jungkook serta Taehyung di depan pintu gerbang.

"Sialan." Jungkook menggigit bibir dalam.

"Sudah. Jangan cemberut pagi-pagi." Taehyung menghentikan laju sepedanya hingga berhenti di samping Jungkook. "Ayo, naik. Aku antar ke sekolah."

"Tapi, aku sudah SMA, Tae _hyung_. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak. Aku bisa sendiri." Jungkook mendelik tak suka.

"Dan kalau kau bisa hidup sendiri, lalu kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam, menantang pemuda itu secara nyata. "Ingin seperti Jimin yang berkerja paruh waktu demi makan kalian sehari-hari? Ingin seperti Jimin yang pulang sekolah langsung ke tempat kerjanya menjadi pelayan? Ingin seperti Jimin yang tidur tidak lebih dari enam jam sehari? Ingin seperti dia? Iya?"

Jimin terlalu memanjakan Jungkook. Apapun yang Jungkook minta pasti selalu ia usahakan untuk didapati. Entah. Taehyung tidak terlalu mengerti jalan fikiran Jimin, mungkin karena ia tidak mempunyai adik hingga Taehyung tidak tahu cara memperlakukannya. Tapi, Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook selalu saja menuntut lebih?

"Aku bisa pergi ke sekolah naik bus."

"Memangnya kau tahu harus naik bus yang mana?"

"Aku bisa menanyakannya pada orang sekitar."

"Lalu kau akan diculik karena mereka mengira bahwa kau anak polos dari desa yang datang ke kota?"

Jungkook merengut kesal, tidak bisa membalas.

"Naik." Taehyung mengubah suaranya lebih dalam. "Naik dan jangan buat kita berdua mendapat masalah di semester baru."

Jungkook berdecak tidak suka namun tetap bergerak menaiki sepeda Taehyung. Ia berdiri tegak, meraih pundak Taehyung sebagai pegangan. Bagian belakang sepeda Taehyung tidak ada tempat duduknya, berbeda dari sepeda Jimin yang biasa ia naiki.

Kompleks mereka sepi dari kendaraan, mungkin karena termasuk salah satu kawasan elit untuk perumahan hingga tidak mudah untuk berlalu lalang. Aroma selepas hujan terhirup di indera penciuman Jungkook. Udara dingin bekas hujan masih terasa. Seharusnya tadi Jungkook menerima jaket yang dipersiapkan Jimin untuknya, bukan malah dibuang di atas sofa.

"Jangan terlalu manja." Taehyung membelokkan sepedanya di persimpangan. "Kapan kau bisa berfikir dewasa?"

"Aku tidak manja." Tanpa sadar Jungkook mencengkram bahu Taehyung erat. "Jimin _hyung_ membentakku tadi." Bisiknya.

"Jimin hanya marah biasa." Taehyung berucap menenangkan. "Nanti juga baik sendiri."

"Dan meninggalkanku."

"Nanti dia akan menunggumu di parkiran." Taehyung menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya di saat melewati penurunan. "Pegangan." Katanya.

Jungkook menunduk ke depan. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat di sekitar leher Taehyung. Wajah mereka bersisian. " _Hyung_ , menurutmu nanti Jimin _hyung_ akan memaafkanku?"

Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook sekilas. "Dia kakakmu."

Jungkook menghela. "Aku merasa bersalah."

Sepeda Taehyung berbelok melewati pagar sekolah. Kakinya mengayuh pelan menuju parkiran, melewati para pelajar yang melangkah di jalan yang sama. Hari pertama sekolah, banyak anak-anak baru yang ia lihat. Parkiran telah penuh hanya tertinggal satu tempat yang kini dijaga oleh Jimin.

Taehyung menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di samping Jimin memarkirkan sepeda. Bibir Taehyung terbuka ingin menyapa namun langsung terbungkam di saat Jimin berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Raut wajah amarah Jimin masih nampak, mungkin kali ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berbaikan.

"Dia marah." Jungkook berbisik kecil melihat punggung Jimin kian menjauh.

Taehyung meraih jemari Jungkook, menariknya berjalan bersama. "Nanti akan baik sendiri." Katanya. "Di mana kelasmu, Kook- _ah_? Akan kuantar."

"Ruang D-3."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti malam aku boleh menginap, _hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Jungkook, jangan lari dari masalah." Taehyung memperingatkan. "Kapan kau bisa belajar dewasa?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah mau jadi dewasa."

###

Mereka hanya hidup berdua, Jungkook tahu itu. Jimin satu-satunya keluarga yang Jungkook miliki. Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, hidup seperti keluarga biasa, _Eomma_ , _Appa_ —bahagia. Namun, saat kenaikan kelas tiga Sekolah Menegah Pertama semuanya berubah. Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Jungkook tidak tahu secara pasti, Jimin tidak pernah mau menjelaskan. Yang Jungkook tahu ia hanya terbaring di rumah sakit, luka di kepala, diinfus, lalu ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Jimin seolah-olah memendam semua rahasia sendiri.

Jimin seorang kakak yang baik. Entah sejak kapan awal mulanya, ia mulai pulang malam hari. Katanya berkerja. Jungkook hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa membantah. Menyuruh _hyung_ -nya berhenti berkerja karena ia yang masih pelajar Sekolah Menengah Atas pun percuma. Mereka membutuhkan uang, dan Jimin tahu itu.

Tapi, beberapa minggu terakhir Jimin lebih sering pulang subuh. Sejak pertengkaraan pagi itu, memang semuanya masih berjalan baik-baik saja. Sapa pagi, percakapaan saat sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah, basa-basi tentang tugas sekolah —benar-benar seperti tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja Jungkook merasa Jimin lebih menutup diri, ia tidak lagi bercerita tentang Hoseok —salah satu pelayan di tempat kerja, tidak ada bahasan tentang Namjoon —penjaga kasir yang sangat ceroboh, ataupun Yoongi —pelayan berwajah pucat yang ia taksir di tempat kerja. Mereka berdua seolah-olah orang jauh yang tinggal di tempat sama bukan lagi sepasang saudara.

"Masih ada perang dingin di antara kalian?"

" _Hyung_ benar tidak tahu Jimin _hyung_ bekerja di mana?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Benar?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari samping, ia mendelik tajam. " _Hyung_ tidak sedang membohongiku, 'kan?"

Sepeda Taehyung berbelok ke arah kompleks perumahan mereka. "Kapan aku berbohong padamu, Kook _ie_?"

Jungkook menghela keras, dagunya tertumpu di atas kepala Taehyung. "Selama satu bulan kami seperti orang asing."

Taehyung menutup bibirnya rapat, fokus memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak manja lagi, _hyung_." Gumamnya. "Aku masih memanggang roti untuk sarapan, masih memasak untuk makan malam. Aku tidak mengambek yang sampai membuat Jimin _hyung_ kelaparan. Aku juga membereskan rumah, menyapu, mengepel, menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangan _eomma_."

Bibir Taehyung terkulum geli, "Menurutmu itu berarti kau tidak manja lagi?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Pegangannya di leher Taehyung mengerat, "Dan aku selalu membuka pembicaraan kalau di rumah. Jimin _hyung_ diam sepanjang hari dan aku diabaikan seperti patung."

Berbelok. Taehyung memasuki halaman depan rumah Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar tidak mengizinkanku menginap? Jimin _hyung_ benar-benar aneh. Dia tidak—Hah? Jimin _hyung_?"

Laju sepeda berhenti. Lekas Jungkook turun, menghampiri Jimin yang menunggu di depan pintu. "Tumben _hyung_ cepat pulang? Kau sakit? Tunggu dulu, aku bukakan pintu. Kuncinya ada di bawah pot bunga anggrek putih milik _eomma_. _Hyung_ lupa? Padahal aku tidak pernah memindahkan kuncinya—

"Kook _ie_?" Lengannya diraih.

"Huh?"

Jungkook mendongak, mengurungkan niat untuk meraih kunci di bawah pot bunga. Ia menatap Jimin tidak mengerti. "Aku hanya ingin membukakan pintu." Katanya bingung.

Jimin mengajaknya menjauhi pintu, mendekati sepeda miliknya yang terparkir didepan garasi yang tertutup. "Hadiahmu."

"Huh?" Jungkook mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Sepeda." Jimin tersenyum. Jemarinya merapikan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan. "Hadiah untukmu. Sepeda."

Mata Jungkook membola tak percaya. Ia melihat dua sepeda yang terparkir berdampingan satu sama lain. Sepeda Jimin berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih susu, Jungkook mengenalnya dengan baik karena ia selalu pergi ke sekolah dengannya. Lalu, satu lagi —sebuah sepeda berwarna hijau cerah.

Satu kerjapan,

Dua kerjapan,

Tiga kerjap—

Jungkook menangis haru. Ia memeluk Jimin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Jimin tertawa pelan. Jemarinya mengusap punggung Jungkook penuh kasih. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan bahwa Jungkook harus berhenti menangis namun hanya dibalas oleh pukulan di punggungnya dan tangis yang semakin keras.

"Maaf." Jimin mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Jimin. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya serak. "Kenapa harus beli sepeda baru?"

"Karena kau sudah SMA dan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Jungkook menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka. Matanya berselaput, "Kata Tae _hyung_ aku manja dan tidak dewasa. Aku jahat ya?"

Jimin mengusap air mata Jungkook yang mengalir. "Tidak apa-apa menjadi manja. Tapi untuk menjadi dewasa itu sebuah keharusan."

Air mata Jungkook kembali jatuh, bibirnya bergetar, "Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu." Jimin mengecup pipi Jungkook. "Selamat ulang tahun." Bisiknya. "Maaf lama untuk hadiahnya. Seharusnya bulan kemarin tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi ternyata uangnya masih kurang dan aku harus mengumpulkannya dulu."

"Ugh." Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dipundak Jimin. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, _hyung_."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Jungkook erat. Mengusap lembut punggung Jungkook yang bergetar. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar, meski tak sekeras di saat tangisnya pertama.

"Coba lihat ke sini, tunjukkan wajah jelek kalian."

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung mendekat dengan sebuah kamera. Ia menggerakkan bibir berucap 'terima kasih' tanpa suara yang langsung dibalas anggukan ringan dari temannya itu. Selama Jimin mendiamkan Jungkook demi kejutan seperti ini, selama itu pula Taehyung selalu mengantar jemput Jungkook setiap hari.

Entahlah, rasanya Jimin bisa merasa lega melihat Jungkook berada di samping Taehyung sejak ia meminta izin untuk menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya satu tahun lalu. Rasa-rasanya Jimin bisa melihat seberapa dekat ia harus melepaskan Jungkook untuk Taehyung. Empat tahun lagi? Lima? Enam? Yang pasti Jungkook harus bahagia, maka ia akan merasa hal yang sama pula.

"Berapa kali sudah kukatakan kau terlalu memanjakannya." Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang bergerak menjauh dari pundak Jimin di lensa kamera. "Lihatlah wajahnya sudah seperti kakek tua yang menangis."

"Jangan di rekam!" Jungkook menjerit keras. "Aku bilang jangan di rekam!"

Jimin tertawa.

"Aku sudah memprediksi pasti akan ada acara tangis-tangisan seperti ini, jadi aku sengaja membawa kamera." Berkali-kali Taehyung mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan Jungkook. Ia mengangkat tinggi kamera yang masih terfokus diraut wajah tangis Jungkook.

"Sengaja bawa kamera? Dan kau sudah menyangka akan ada tangis-tangisan?" Jeda sejenak. "Kau sudah tahu?!" Jungkook berteriak keras.

"Tentang apa? Tentang sepeda baru?" Taehyung mengangguk dramatis. "Kau benar, sayang."

"Kau mengatakan sebelumnya padaku bahwa kau tidak tahu, _hyung_!" Jungkook berkacak pinggang. "Kau bohong. Kau membohongiku."

"Hei, aku tidak bohong." Taehyung membela diri. "Kau hanya bertanya di mana Jimin bekerja. Aku memang tidak tahu di mana dia bekerja sampai subuh. Tapi aku tahu Jimin ingin memberimu hadiah sepeda baru. Dia meminta pendapatku kemarin."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku, _hyung_?" Jungkook mendelik kesal.

Taehyung mengakat bahu acuh, "Kau tidak bertanya."

"Aku marah padamu!"

"Oh."

"Tae _hyung_ , aku sekarang sedang marah padamu." Jungkook menghentak kaki kesal. "Aku benar-benar kesal padamu, kau tahu?!"

Nafas Taehyung terhela. Ia menatap Jimin pura-pura lelah, "Apa kubilang? Dia semakin bertambah manja dan tidak akan pernah bisa jadi dewasa."

" _Hyung_!"

Jimin tertawa.

###

Jungkook tertawa. Ia mengayuh sepedanya cepat menjauhi Taehyung dan Jimin di belakang. Pagi ini aroma embun masih terasa sejuk. Burung-burung bernyanyi nyaring di saat matahari menyapa bumi. Jungkook merentang kedua tangannya ke udara, merasakan bagaimana sejuknya udara pagi.

Jungkook bahagia —benar-benar bahagia.

"Di depan ada penurunan." Taehyung mengeraskan suaranya, mencoba mensejajarkan kayuhan sepeda tepat di samping Jungkook. "Sepedanya jangan dikayuh lagi. Biarkan begitu dan pegang rem untuk berjaga-jaga."

Jungkook mencibir. Ia masih tersenyum lebar dan menikmati bagaimana rasa menaiki sepeda sendiri kesekolah. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, udara pagi, aroma pagi, dan tawa pagi. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang melihat Jimin yang mencoba mensejajarkan kayuhan sepeda mereka.

Lagi, Jungkook tertawa. Ia melambai riang, "Jimin _ie_ _hyung_ , bermain sepeda itu benar-benar keren!"

Jimin mengangguk kaku, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu" Ia mengeraskan suaranya, "Jungkook- _ah_ , lihat ke depan dan perhatikan jalan. Hati-hati didepan ada penurun— Jungkook, awas lihat ke depan! Jungkook!"

"Huh?" Jungkook mengerjap tak mengerti. Ia kembali memandang kedepan dan tahu-tahu Taehyung sudah melaju cepat melewatinya.

Sebuah penurunan. Jungkook menghentikan kayuhan, tangannya memegang kedua pegangan sepeda lebih erat. Rasa-rasanya jantung Jungkook ingin melompat keluar merasakan bagaimana sepeda yang dinaikinya kehilangan kendali saat menuruni jalan yang menurun. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Jimin meminta tolong, kedua matanya terpejam takut merasakan sakit terkena kasarnya aspal.

Lalu, semuanya terjadi. Bagaimana Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya tertarik jatuh dari sepeda dan dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat, nafasnya berpacu meraup udara, peluh keringat, jemari Jungkook dingin karena ketakutan.

"Jungkook!" Jimin membuang sepedanya begitu saja lalu berlari mendekati Jungkook yang terjatuh di dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya menarik lengan Jungkook terduduk diatas aspal. Mata Jimin bergerak liar memeriksa apakah ada luka ataupun darah di tubuh Jungkook.

Jimin menghela lega. Jungkook baik-baik saja.

"Berapa kali sudah kukatakan untuk melihat jalan baik-baik! Di depan ada turunan. Ada turunan. Ada turunan! Kenapa kau susah sekali diberi tahu, huh?!" Taehyung meradang. Matanya menatap Jungkook tajam. "Kau baru pertama kali naik sepeda belum tahu rasanya kalau-kalau sepedamu berjalan sendiri di luar akal fikiran apalagi kalau ada turunan. Kau paham atau tidak sih?!"

Jungkook mengerjap bingung, ia masih menghela mengumpulkan nyawa kembali. "Aku seperti terbang." Bisiknya.

"Terbang, terbang apa?! Apanya yang terbang?!" Taehyung berteriak keras. "Jika aku tidak cepat-cepat menarikmu dari sepeda, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, huh? Kau akan jatuh. Luka. Bisa-bisa kau masuk rumah sakit karena pendarahan di kepala!"

Jungkook menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Mata Jungkook menatap Taehyung lugu, jemari Jimin memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bersandar lelah, "Aku fikir tadi aku terbang."

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia membuka bibir hendak kembali mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya saat Jungkook berkata—

"Ada _Appa_. Ada _Eomma_." Jungkook berbisik pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Jimin erat. "Aku duduk dipangkuan _Appa_. Dia menyetir mobil. Dan… dan—"

"Itu hanya khayalan." Jimin menyela cepat sembari membalikkan tubuh Jungkook, mengusap kedua pipinya seolah menarik kesadaran Jungkook kembali. "Kau dengar aku? Itu hanya khayalan." Jimin berbisik seperti mengucap mantra. "Jungkook, itu hanya hayalan. Kau tahu khayalan? Tidak nyata. Yang kau fikirkan itu tidak nyata. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

"Jimin _hyung_?"

"Ya?" Jawabnya cepat. "Aku di sini. Aku di sini. Kau melihatku, kan? Ada aku di sini."

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku terbang." Katanya riang.

Jungkook melupakannya.

"Aku terbang." Ia tertawa.

Jimin menghela, mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Bodoh." Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat orang lain khawatir, huh?"

Jungkook tertawa. "Tae _hyung_ , aku terbang. Aku terbang." Adunya bahagia.

Taehyung mengangguk. Seluruh kemarahannya menghilang melihat bagaimana Jimin yang menutup wajahnya. Seluruh tubuh lelaki itu bergetar ketakutan, lebih takut daripada melihat Jungkook terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mendongak, melihat Taehyung menatap lurus ke ke dalam bola matanya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengenggam kedua jemarinya yang masih bergetar.

###

Hujan.

Jungkook menyesap susu coklat panas dari mug yang ia genggam —buatan Mama Taehyung. Kakinya terayun ringan di atas ranjang melihat rintikan hujan. Rambut Jungkook basah, tadi ia memaksa Taehyung agar mereka bersepeda menembus hujan. Dan di sinilah dia, menggunakan kemeja rumah kebesaran milik Taehyung yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin kecil seperti kurcaci.

Mendapati sepeda baru membuat Jungkook bahagia luar biasa. Menurut Jungkook wajar saja karena itu reaksi alami dari seseorang yang mendapati sepeda baru. Jadi, bukan salahnya jika Jungkook ingin bermain sepeda terus-terusan walaupun hujan, bukan? Taehyung saja yang terlalu sensitif. Sampai di teras rumah, ia malah disuruh masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan dipaksa mandi air hangat. Lalu, dikurung sampai sekarang.

Ugh, Taehyung marah.

Bunyi pintu dibuka dari luar. Jungkook menoleh. Ada Taehyung di sana masuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dan celana jeans santai berwarna coklat. Tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak, namun Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

Jungkook menghela. Diletakkannya mug yang masih terisi susu coklat di atas nakas, Jungkook sudah meminumnya separuh, lalu berbaring terlentang. Aroma citrus khas Taehyung tercium pekat di atas ranjang. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bermain di kamar Taehyung. Berapa lama? Tiga minggu? Empat? Lima?

"Kenapa AC-nya hidup?"

Suara Taehyung menyusup di telinga Jungkook. Ia menggerakkan badan berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung yang telah duduk memangku sebuah gitar di atas ranjang. "Karena kau suka suhu dingin." Katanya.

Taehyung bergumam pelan. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya di atas senar gitar secara asal, mengecek nada suara yang mungkin terasa tak terdengar nyaring di telinga.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Huh?" Salah satu alis Taehyung terangkat.

"Tadi kau terlihat marah, _hyung_." Jungkook menyamankan diri di atas ranjang. "Dan kau mengurungku di dalam kamar sendirian. Seandainya Bibi Kim tidak datang membawakan susu coklat panas mungkin aku sudah beku karena kedinginan."

"Tapi kau tidak membeku." Taehyung memainkan gitarnya, lagi.

"Karena sudah ada kau, _hyung_."

Pergerakan jemari Taehyung berhenti. Ia menatap Jungkook, melihat bagaimana pemuda kelinci itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Matanya berkedip lucu yang langsung membuat Taehyung tertawa. Diletakkannya gitar diatas lantai, lalu memeluk Jungkook erat di atas ranjang. Jungkook yang lugu seperti ini membuat Taehyung selalu tak tahan menghadapinya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menggombal, huh?" Taehyung berbisik pelan.

Jemari Jungkook mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung, betapa ia mengagumi struktur keras wajah Taehyung yang kini berhadapan dekat dengannya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku membacanya di novel." Jungkook mencicit kecil.

"Novel yang mana?" Suara Taehyung semakan terdengar rendah, ia menggeram pelan melihat bagaimana Jungkook tak terasa terintimidasi di bawah tindihannya. Terlalu polos, mungkin Jungkook mengira bahwa Taehyung memeluknya seperti biasa. Tak tahu bahwa seberapa kuat Taehyung menahan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Novel milik Seokjin _hyung_." Jungkook mengedip lugu. "Aku lupa judulnya apa."

Taehyung mendengus, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dicerukan leher Jungkook lalu tertawa kecil. Astaga, apa yang ia fikirkan tadi?

"Sialan." Sungutnya. "Aku hampir menyerahkan nyawaku secara cuma-cuma ke malaikat kematian seperti Jimin."

Jungkook mengelus pungggung Taehyung pelan, tubuh mereka berhimpitan. "Kenapa kau harus seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Karena kau."

"Aku?" Jungkook bertanya tak mengerti. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Taehyung menggeram pelan, ia mengubah posisi memeluk Jungkook dari samping. "Tidurlah dan diam."

Jungkook memisahkan jarak di antara mereka, tak menerima begitu saja Taehyung yang menyuruhnya tidur. "Tapi aku tidak mengantuk."

"Jungkook. Tidur. Sekarang." Taehyung menekan kalimatnya, tak ingin dibantah apapun, lagi.

"Tae _hyung_ —

"Diam dan tidur." Taehyung menarik Jungkook kembali kedalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma manis dari shampoo yang Jungkook kenakan. "Kau tahu?"

Jungkook menyamakan diri di dalam pelukan Taehyung, "Apa?"

" _I'm your Guardian Angel_." Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook penuh kasih. " _I'll protect you everytime_."

###

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi auditorium jurusan seni rupa. Jungkook berteriak keras ketika melihat Jimin diberi sebuah penghargaan oleh seorang dosen. Jungkook tidak tahu namanya dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu. Yang Jungkook tahu ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat Jimin berdiri di atas panggung menerima penghargaan atas dirinya yang lolos ke kompetensi _dance_ tinkat internasional meskipun tidak mendapati juara pertama. Dan, kini kampus memberinya penghargaan karena telah berhasil masuk kedalam tiga besar.

"Tae _hyung_ , foto dia. Foto!"

"Aku tahu."

Jungkook masih menatap Jimin yang bersalaman dengan seorang dosen di atas panggung. Bibirnya tersenyum haru melihat Jimin mengangkat sebuah penghargaan di dalam bingkai persegi. Betapa Jungkook ingin melepaskan semua sikap sopannya lalu memeluk Jimin erat —Jungkook bahagia.

"Sejak kecil Jimin _hyung_ memang suka menari." Jungkook mengusap sudut airmatanya yang berair.

"Kau menangis?" Dahi Taehyung berkerut.

"Ini namanya tangis bahagia."

Taehyung mencibir, "Manja."

"Terserah." Jungkook melambai jemari acuh, tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

Jimin mendaftarkan diri di jurusan seni rupa dua tahun lalu dengan mengandalkan beasiswa penuh dari universitas. Ia masih berkerja menjadi pelayan walaupun akhir-akhir ini Jimin mengambil cuti dari tempat kerja demi kesibukan kuliahnya. Dan, kini Jungkook berdiri bahagia merasa bahwa apa yang Jimin perjuangkan selama ini terbayar berharga. Hanya tinggal beberapa semester lagi lalu Jimin akan lulus kuliah dan bekerja disebuah perusahaan musik di luar negeri sebagai pelatih dance.

Jimin telah dikontrak walaupun ia masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih dulu. Dan, apalagi memangnya yang bisa membuat Jungkook menangis kalau bukan karena merasa terharu atas keberhasilan yang telah Jimin capai? Siapapun yang melihat perjuangan Jimin sejak dulu pasti merasakan hal yang sama —apalagi Jungkook, adik satu-satunya.

Ugh, Jungkook benar-benar sayang Jimin.

Acara pemberian penghargaan telah usai. Deretan dosen tua di atas panggung bersalaman dengan Jimin sebelum turun dari panggung dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Dengan cepat Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan menerjang Jimin yang masih dilingkari oleh teman-temannya. Terserah. Jungkook tidak peduli. Jimin, kakaknya Jungkook, ingat?

"Selamat." Jungkook memeluk Jimin erat. "Kau berhasil, _hyung_."

Jimin tertawa pelan. Ia tersenyum maklum mendengar Taehyung yang menyuruh teman-temannya pergi dengan alasan pacarnya Jimin datang. Bodoh, siapa yang punya pacar? Bagi Jimin, Jungkook adalah yang lebih utama.

Taehyung mengepalkan jemarinya di udara. " _Congrats, dude_."

" _Thanks_." Jimin membalas hal yang sama lalu menyentuh kepalan jemari Taehyung pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk Jimin seperti itu, huh?" Taehyung berdecak kecil. "Anak manja, kau harus ke sekolah lagi."

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, menatap Taehyung kesal, "Siapa yang anak manja?"

Jari telunjuk Taehyung menyentil pelan dahi Jungkook, "Kau."

"Sakit." Ringisnya. "Aku ingin bolos saja."

Taehyung menatap Jimin acuh, " _See_? Dia jadi anak nakal sekarang."

"Kau harus ke sekolah." Jimin mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kau sudah kelas tiga, 'kan? Bukankah kau ingin kuliah di Australia?"

"Tapi aku ingin merayakan kemenanganmu, _hyung_." Jungkook menjawab tidak menerima.

"Nanti di rumah bisa."

" _Hyung_ kerja. Pulangnya jam sepuluh."

"Kalau begitu aku ambil cuti." Jimin menjawab tenang.

"Benar?" Jungkook menjerit kecil. "Tidak ada bohong-bohongan, 'kan?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Dan aku janji."

Jungkook bersorak bahagia. Dengan cepat ia mencium kedua pipi Jimin lalu bergegas pergi dari sana. Tadi, Jungkook harus susah payah minta surat izin dari tata usaha untuk menghadiri pemberian penghargaan untuk Jimin. Alasan klasik; Ada janji _check up_ ke dokter karena sakit sesak nafas. Padahal bohong. Sesak nafas apa? Jungkook sehat begini.

Harusnya surat izin Jungkook berlaku dua jam, dan sekarang hampir tiga jam Jungkook keluar dari sekolah. Nanti satpam mau membukakan pintu tidak ya? Ah, bilang saja kalau antrian dokternya panjang sampai ke Jeju biar percaya. Dengan pemikirannya seperti itu Jungkook bergegas pergi dari ruang auditorium. Nanti bisa-bisa semakin lama di jalan.

"Kau yakin mengambil cuti dari kerja hari ini?" Taehyung membuka pembicaraan setelah Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu auditorium.

Jimin mengangguk, ia memasukkan bingkai penghargaan yang ia terima ke dalam tas. "Sekali-kali cuti untuk alasan pribadi bukan masalah. Nanti kau datang saja ke rumah, kita rayakan bersama. Jungkook mungkin yang paling heboh jika menyangkut perayaan seperti ini."

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari auditorium. Sesekali Jimin akan mengangguk memberi senyuman kepada teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang memberi selamat.

"Dia paling heboh." Taehyung melihat foto-foto yang baru saja ia ambil di dalam kamera. "Nanti pasti ada permainan _truth or dare_ lagi. Konyol. Memangnya kejujuran apa lagi yang bisa diungkapkan padanya? Semua rahasia sudah dia pegang."

Jimin tertawa membenarkan. "Ajak Mingyu biar ramai."

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?" Jimin bersiul santai. "Cemburu, huh?"

"Jungkook masih tidak peka kalau—

"Jimin _hyung_!"

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat seseorang yang mereka bicarakan berlari cepat menghampiri dari ujung lorong. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan berkibar seiring langkah kakinya yang cepat seperti angin.

Mingyu.

"Ap—

"Di mana ponselmu, huh? Ditelfon ribuan kali malah tidak diangkat. Sialan." Raut wajahnya berantakan —ketakutan.

Dahi Jimin berkerut tidak mengerti, "Ketinggalan di rumah. Apa yan—

Mingyu menumpu kedua lengannya diatas lutut. Nafasnya terengah. "Di depan kampus—

"Jungkook—

"Kenapa?" Jemari Jimin bergetar. "Jungkook, kenapa?"

"Kecelakan." Mingyu berbisik pelan. "Di depan kampus, Jungkook ditabrak mobil."

Taehyung mencengkram kameranya erat.

Jimin kehilangan udara

###

Suara guruh menggelegar.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, melihat kelamnya sore hari tertutup awan —sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Taehyung!"

Pintu kamar terbuka —Mama.

Taehyung menoleh.

Wajah tua itu menangis haru. "Jungkook —" Ia tersenyum. "Dia sadar. Jungkook membuka matanya."

Buku yang belum Taehyung baca seutuhnya terjatuh dilantai —sebuah gambar senyuman Jungkook dihari penghargaan Jimin tahun lalu terlihat nyata di sana.

Lalu, Taehyung berlari keluar dari rumah. Masuk ke dalam mobil bersatu dengan para pengemudi lainnya. Menembus hujan, melewati lampu merah, memotong jalan pengemudi lain, terus berpacu melawan waktu.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak cepat. Jemarinya memutih mencengkram kemudi erat. Fikirannya terasa kosong.

Jungkook.

Jungkook.

Jungkook telah membuka mata—kekasihnya.

###

Entah berapa kali Taehyung membuka pintu yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini rasanya berbeda. Jantung Taehyung masih berdetak kencang, nafasnya terhela tidak beraturan, dingin udara membuatnya menggigil berkali-kali, tapi bukan itu —bukan karena hujan diluar sana ataupun sesaknya dada karena berlari dengan kencang. Permasalahan yang membuat tubuh Taehyung bergetar; Jungkook sadar —ia membuka mata dan masih bisa menghirup udara.

Apa lagi yang bisa Taehyung harapkan dari keajaiban ini?

Sudah satu tahun dan selama itu pula—

Pintu terbuka.

Dan dia di sana. Jungkook di sana. Terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan Jimin yang menggenggam jemarinya. Tidak ada alat bantu dengan selang-selang panjang menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook. Lalu, mata yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata indahnya terbuka. Jungkook menatapnya —benar-benar menatapnya.

"Hai." Jungkook berujar pelan —nyaris tidak ada suara.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas, berusaha menahan air mata tidak jatuh ke pipinya. "Sial." Sungutnya. Kepalan jemari Taehyung memukul dadanya —sesak. "Sial. Sial. Tadi siang rasanya aku hampir mati."

"Tae _hyung_..." Jungkook berbisik, lagi. "Aku ingin memelukmu."

Lalu, Taehyung menyerah. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Melangkah cepat mendekati Jungkook lalu memeluknya erat. Tubuh Jungkook kurus —terlampau kecil untuk dirinya yang menginjak umur sembilan belas tahun. Taehyung seperti memeluk kerangka tulang, seluruh tubuh Jungkook hanya terbalut daging tipis —sebatas lapisan luar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Taehyung berbisik lirih, hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Maaf." Jungkook balas berbisik. "Apa aku tidur terlalu lama?"

Taehyung bergumam kecil, "Aku hampir mati saat Jimin menyerah untuk mempertahakanmu. Kenapa kau selalu suka membuat orang lain khawatir? Kapan kau bisa berfikir dewasa?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau menangis, _hyung_."

Taehyung menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka. Menghapus air matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak, menghembus nafas sesak seakan-akan beban yang selama ia tanggung perlahan menghilang. Detik yang lama hingga Taehyung menatap jemarinya yang digenggam oleh Jungkook.

"Kau semakin tinggi, _hyung_."

Taehyung membalas genggaman Jungkook lebih erat. "Kau kurus."

"Jimin _hyung_ juga kurus." Jungkook berucap tidak terima.

Mata Jimin memerah, masih ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Taehyung tahu ia menangis, mengingat seberapa berat beban yang Jimin tanggung selama Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Jimin terlihat lebih kurus, tulang leher tercetak jelas dari kaos yang ia kenakan —jarang makan kalau saja Taehyung tidak mengingatkan. Ia berhenti berkerja. Seluruh pakaian di rumah telah berpindah tempat di rumah sakit. Jimin menjaga Jungkook dua puluh empat jam penuh, bahkan ia hampir menghentikan kuliahnya karena selalu ingin berada di sisi Jungkook —Taehyung pernah memukulnya karena itu.

Hampir satu tahun, Jimin seperti raga tanpa nyawa.

"Maaf." Mata Jungkook menatap Jimin sendu. Bibirnya bergetar, "Aku nakal, ya?"

Kepala Jimin menggeleng, ia menunduk. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kook- _ah_." Genggaman Jimin di jemari Jungkook mengerat. "Aku fikir aku akan sendiri." Ia berkata serak.

"Aku ingat." Mata Jungkook berselaput. "Saat itu, aku juga pernah membuat _hyung_ seperti ini. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ —aku yang membuat mereka kecelakaan."

Jimin mendongak, matanya memerah.

"Jika saja aku tidak nakal minta dibelikan sepeda pasti mereka sekarang masih ada. Kalau saja aku tidak jahat memaksa-maksa _Appa_ pulang cepat dari toko sepeda pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Air mata Jungkook mengalir "Aku benar-benar jahat, ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kau—

"Jimin _hyung_ terlalu baik padaku. Menyembunyikan semuanya sewaktu aku hilang ingatan. Aku, aku—"

Dan hari itu— di hari pertama Jungkook membuka matanya lagi, ia menangis sepanjang sore hari hingga matahari terbenam di pelukan Jimin.

Taehyung masih menggenggam jemarinya erat.

###

Pipi Jungkook memerah. Efek samping dari dingin yang menyerang. Ia mengeratkan jaket Taehyung yang membalut tubuhnya. Mereka kini ada di beranda, memandang bintang bersama. Melihat bagaimana kerlipan kecil jauh di atas langit terlihat indah dengan pancaran terang dari sang bulan. Hanya saja, udara sangat dingin —Jungkook hampir membeku.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam?"

"Tidak."

Taehyung meraih jemari Jungkook, menggenggam memberi kehangatan. "Kenapa?"

Jungkook melirik ke dalam lalu menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak suka aroma obat." Hidungnya mengernyit ketika mencium bau obat yang pekat. "Kapan aku keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Nanti." Jemari bebas Taehyung merapikan rambut Jungkook terkena hembusan angin malam.

"Nanti kapan?" Jungkook menggoyangkan jemari mereka yang bertautan.

"Tunggu kau bisa berjalan tegak dengan kedua kakimu dulu." Jawabnya tenang.

Jungkook menghela. Kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memandang jauh ke arah langit gelap, banyak bintang-bintang kecil di langit. Satu, dua, sepuluh, lima belas —Jungkook tak bisa menghitung secara keseluruhan. Dan, ada satu bulan bersinar terang. Cantik. Kapan terakhir kali Jungkook melihat damai langit malam?

" _Hyung_ …"

"Hm"

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku benar-benar tidur selama satu tahun?"

"Ya."

Jemari mereka masih bertautan dalam hening.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau peluk."

Dan, Jungkook benar-benar mendapatkannya bahkan dengan satu kecupan di bibir.

Hangat.

Suhu tubuh Taehyung hangat.

" _I'm your Guardian Angel. Remember_?"

###

 _I do love you_ , Jungkook.  
 _I will and always be.  
_ -Taehyung-


End file.
